


Little Small Talks

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “What you want to be when you grow’d up?” Viktor asks, legs crossed into a basket as he picks the daisies from the grass, tying them together with his fingers.“A asteroid.” Yuuri states.“Honey.” His mama calls, from where she’s sitting with papa and Viktor’s parents too. “Do you mean an astronaut?"Yuuri shakes his head hard. “No.” He states, and rips a clump of grass from the ground.Viktor and Yuuri and friendship.





	Little Small Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I will just warn that there's a *wee* bit of angst in this when Yuuri and Viktor are separated etc, but it's really nothing and as always, will be resolved in fluffy reunions. 
> 
> Because that's all this series is. Honestly. 
> 
> Also, because these fics are so short, I may be able to update every few days? As 1k takes about half an hour to write, and I have a rough outline planned. 
> 
> ALSO - thank you so, so much to all those that offered ideas and were so kind, it truly means a lot and gave me so much inspiration! Comments and feedback continually motivate me to create more, and really do help.

“What you want to be when you grow’d up?” Viktor asks, legs crossed into a basket as he picks the daisies from the grass, tying them together with his fingers. 

“A asteroid.” Yuuri states. 

“Honey.” His mama calls, from where she’s sitting with papa and Viktor’s parents too. “Do you mean an astronaut?”

Yuuri shakes his head hard. “No.” He states, and rips a clump of grass from the ground.

“I want to be with you.” Viktor says, very simple, and puts his flower crown on top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri gapes, taking if off with the gentlest fingers he has and staring down. “How’d you do ‘at?” He asks. He looks down at his crushed, wilted flowers, not even _near_ a daisy chain, and the looks at Viktor’s perfectly neat row.

Viktor shrugs quick and giggles, turning his face into his shoulder to hide it, but his cheeks are all red. 

Yuuri gives him a toothy beam and puts it back on.

He looks across to mama with a big smile, hoping to find her just as impressed, only she’s looking at papa with worry, creases on her forehead.

Yuuri stands, toddles over to the lawn chairs where they’re sat out enjoying the sun, and stands close to his mama.

“Don’t worry.” He pats her cheek with a small hand. “If I a asteroid, I still come back.”

 

*

When it’s time to say their goodbyes, Yuuri is feeling sleepy and his eyes are a bit droopy, but he still clings tight to Viktor when they’re hugging.

“Yuuri, darling, it’s getting late.” Mama tries, gently touching his head.

“Mm.” Yuuri whines, turning his nose deeper into Viktor’s shoulder.

“Why does he have to go?” Viktor asks, looking up to all the adults. “He can stay here, I’ll look after him and give him snacks.”

“Honey, because Yuuri has to go home.” Viktor’s mama laughs, a soft, light sound.

“He _is_ home.” Viktor demands.

There’s a moment of silence, and Yuuri over the top of Viktor’s shoulder can see all the grown-up’s giving each other looks. Mama is looking worried again.

Yuuri pulls back, ever though he doesn’t want to. “I’ll come back.” He promises, and holds his hand up for his mama to take.

Viktor watches with wide, sad eyes as Yuuri is lifted up into her arms, and Yuuri wraps his legs around her waist and lays his head on her shoulder.

As they’re walking out the door, though, Yuuri lifts an arm.

“Whoosh.” He whispers softly, making it sail across the air because it’s a asteroid. Then he reaches out to Viktor, fingers spread-out, and sees Viktor reach back before the door is shut.

 

*

Viktor is sick, and Yuuri can’t see him _at all,_ not even for one minute.

Yuuri has snot running down his chin as he cries, chest hitching on every breath as he asks, “buh – why – not?”

“Because, sweetheart, he’s still infectious –” Mama tries.

 _“I don’t care!”_ Yuuri screams, chest aching and sore with missing Viktor.

“Please –”

“I’ve got him on the phone.” Papa appears, worried creases on his forehead. “Do you want to talk to him, or want me to?”

Mama doesn’t reply, simply takes the phone.

“Hello? Is this Alex? Yes. Yes, he is. Crying and shouting. Won’t eat or drink, just wants to see Viktor. Oh, the poor thing.” Mama bites her thumbnail, even as Yuuri tugs on her pantleg.

“Mama –” Yuuri croaks.

“I just don’t know what to do, because if it’s the chickenpox then he wouldn’t even be able to go near – I know. I don’t think this is normal. I think we’re going to have to get them checked.”

“Ma –”

“I don’t know what we would say. That they can’t be parted? It’s as if it affects them physically. I mean, is it just prolonged periods of time? Or a specific period of time?”

Mama looks down at him, and then says, “we could try that. I’ll pass it over.”

Then she lifts Yuuri up onto her side and passes the phone to him.

Yuuri takes it with clumsy fingers, pressing it to the side of his face with both hands.

“Ello?” He asks, because his throat is all thick and scratchy with tears.

“Ooh-ri.” Viktor mumbles, all tired, but it’s still his voice, and Yuuri feels his face stretching into a beam.

 _“Vic-or!”_ He shouts, the tight ache in his chest dissipating in an instant.

“Papa says you couldn’ come udder-wise you woulda catched the pox.” Viktor tells him, and Yuuri frowns crossly.

“Well, I don’t care!” He proclaims, pouting his lip out, because that usually works. “I’ll catch all the bugs if it means we can play!”

“It’s only for a little while.” Viktor says. “Jus’ so you don’t get as sick as me.”

Yuuri pauses for a minute, thinking. “You _promise?”_

“Pinkie swear.” Viktor tells him, and Yuuri believes it.

 

*

The next time they see one another, Yuuri can’t hide his excited squeals even though he tries, covering his face with his hands and squirming on the spot.

“Now honey, remember, it’s only for an hour because you have ice skating lessons tonight –”

“Uh-huh!” Yuuri nods his head up and down, just as the door is opened and Viktor appears behind his papa’s legs.

“OOH-REE!” Viktor cries, and Yuuri squeaks and rushes forward, knocking into Viktor’s papa before he knocks into Viktor as well and makes them both tumble down.

They’re laughing as it happens, and Yuuri takes a deep breath in and wraps his arms tight around Viktor’s neck, pressing their cheeks together.

He can feel Viktor laughing from the way his chest is shaking, and can hear it in his ear at the same time, and just feels so happy he feels a bit sniffly as well, which is _really_ strange and makes him want to giggle too.

“I missed you!” Yuuri pulls back, and then just suddenly bursts out crying.

“Oh, darling.” His mama says, and steps closer, but Yuuri grips Viktor even tighter.

“No!” He shouts, and does something he’s never, _ever_ did.

He bares his teeth.

He does it in a second, without even thinking. But as he soon as he does, mama stops and stares with wide eyes.

Yuuri touches his mouth, and blinks. “I – sorry, mama, I dunno why –”

“It’s alright,” mama bends and strokes his cheek, and Yuuri leans into her touch, “it’s okay sweetheart.”

“I think it’s time.” Viktor’s papa says, and nods. “I think we should get them checked.”

Yuuri looks down at Viktor, confused, but Viktor just takes his hand and squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you worried about what getting 'checked out' means, and if it's anything bad, because this exists in an a/b/o universe, Viktor and Yuuri's parents simply mean to take them to a specialist and discover why they can't be parted! 
> 
> It's not as bad as it sounds, they just think it might have something to do with their natures (as it does)
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
